Sabbat
The Sabbat, who often refer to themselves as The Sword of Caine, is the second-largest of the vampiric sects in White Wolf Publishing’s World of Darkness setting. Usually portrayed as the primary antagonists to the so-called “good guys” of the Camarilla, the truth is that Sabbat Kindred simply hold a different view on the place of vampires within the world. History First coming into being in 1493 as a direct reaction to the formation of the Camarilla, the Sabbat was founded by two of the Great Clans, the Lasombra and Tzimisce, along with many of the survivors of the failed Anarch Revolt. These Kindred, chafing at the bonds which the Elders had placed upon them for centuries, immediately set about waging war on the nascent Camarilla. Unfortunately for them, the superior numbers and resources of their enemies meant that over a few dozen years they were beaten back on virtually every front, only managing to retain their holdings in Spain along with a handful of territories in the north and east of Europe. As a result, many of these vampires fled to the New World, viewing the Americas as somewhere they could gather their strength unhindered by the Camarilla. Whilst the Camarilla had also seen great potential in North America and sent many of its number across the ocean, the lines of battle were far more equal there, and the Sabbat was able to make great inroads with the burgeoning mortal populations, an effort which was aided by the turmoil and strife which accompanied the colonisation of these new lands. Civil Wars Not everything was to go smoothly for the Sabbat however, and a series of internal conflicts resulting from competition over local resources weakened the sect to such a degree that many of their territories were taken by the Camarilla. Although they lost a good deal of their holdings in North America, they held on to several key cities such as New Tork and Philadelphia, and retained an almost unilateral presence in South and Central America. Modern Nights In the modern era, the Sabbat continues its war against the Camarilla, all the while preparing for the rise of the Antediluvians. Whilst they have suffered a number of setbacks - such as the loss of the Tremere and Assamite elements of the sect, and the fall of New York to the Camarilla - this has been at least partially offset by the addition of two previously unheard-of factions to their ranks, and the fact that they have taken other cities as their own, most notably Atlanta and Washington, D.C. Culture The most obvious way in which the Sabbat differs from the Camarilla is in its attitude towards the Antediluvians: whereas the Camarilla denies the existence of such beings and stamps out belief in their existence, the Sabbat accepts that they are real, and are readying themselves to wage war against them when they awaken. As a result, whilst they can - and usually do - hide themselves from the eyes of mortals, Sabbat vampires fully recognise the reality of their condition, and believe themselves superior to the breathing masses. The Sabbat name themselves The Sword of Caine as their primary goal is the destruction of the Antediluvians, believing that when Caine rises with the Third Generation, their role will be as his army with which to destroy his wayward Childer. As the two major member Clans - the Lasombra and Tzimisce - have already (supposedly) disposed of their respective founders, they believe that they would not have been suffered to live, had not the murder of these entities been a part of Caine’s great plan. Sub-Groups As with any conglomeration of differing people, the Kindred of the Sabbat fall into a multitude of different ideologies. These can be roughly broken down into the following: * Loyalists: Vampires who believe that the only way to live is to follow the original tenets of the Anarch Revolt: every one an equal. * Moderates: Those who still hold equality for all as a central part of their thinking, but accept that certain rules must be upheld for this to be achieved. * Status Quo: As their name might suggest, these Kindred do not wish for change within the sect, and that it is perfectly well suited for the task at hand as is. * Orthodoxy: The most religious of the sect, the Orthodoxy believe that only through the strengthening of the worshipful aspects of the Sabbat will ensure its survival during the war against the Antediluvians. * Ultra-Conservatives: Fanatics who believe the war to end wars is only nights away, and that everything possible must be done to strengthen the sect for the coming conflict, no matter the cost. * The Black Hand: A highly-specialised group of Sabbat trained in every art of warfare, these Kindred are the real muscle behind the Sabbat. * The Old-Clan Tzimisce: A handful of ancient vampires who joined the sect mostly because they wanted to be left to their own devices, and the easiest way to do this was by making their enemies their allies. Organisation As a result of its Anarch roots, the Sabbat has very little in the way of formal organisation, although there is an unspoken structure to the sect, a kind of pecking order. Unlike the Camarilla who will descend with vengeance on any who defy their ranking system however, within the Sabbat any rank is technically available to a vampire with the power to take and hold it. In reality, the Kindred with the most favours to call in generally holds his place, and ironically these tend to be the eldest, those who have become that which the sect was formed to take down in the first place. * Pack: The lowest tier of the Sabbat are most commonly grouped together in small units called Packs. These vampires are made loyal to each other through a communal Blood Bond, whereby all members drink the blood of their packmates in a ceremony known as the Vaulderie. This ensures that each one can count upon his mates to stand by him, whatever the situation. * Bishop: Kindred in control of several packs, Bishops often have additional duties, such as the economic supervision of a particular city, or the security of vital assets. * Archbishop: Those powerful enough to control Sabbat activities within a single city. * Cardinal: Responsible for an entire geographical region, the Cardinals are also tasked with expanding their sphere of influence. * Priscus: A member of the advisory council for for the entire sect. * Regent: The head of council for the Sabbat as a whole, and the supreme rank within the Sabbat. Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:White Wolf Category:World of Darkness Category:Vampires Category:Humanoids Category:Groups Category:Undead Category:Immortal Beings Category:Monsters in Television Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Traditional Games